A standard binocular typically connotes the combination of an apparatus having two barrels housing identical lens systems. As a result, both barrels present a field of view at the same time, at the same magnification power. The strength of magnification of the binocular is determined by the lenses used and the design of the binocular as is well known in the art. Greater magnification makes it easier to discern objects at a distance, and provides a greater amount of detail to the viewed object. The greater the power of magnification, however, the lesser the field of view presented by the binocular. A limited field of view increases difficulty in targeting or tracking moving objects with precision and accuracy, especially when those objects are either small or moving at a high rate of speed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a binocular that concurrently presents disparate fields of view and allows for a detailed presentment of two concurrent magnified states simultaneously without adjusting the binocular. Additionally, there exists a need for an apparatus that can be used to transform a standard binocular into a binocular with disparate field of view lenses that is able to serve the purpose stated above.